


The lost Innocence

by Eclairia_Monarch



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclairia_Monarch/pseuds/Eclairia_Monarch





	The lost Innocence

For the longest time, (name) felt lost. Clouded with foggy memories, and it’s never ending echoing voice, she had been otherwise alone. Those voices kept her company, for as long as she could remember. That was until she was found by the Black Order European Branch. The whole event was interesting, to say the least, for a girl who had lived a dull life for the past 7 years.

~~~~

“I know I’m not alone~” A young girl sang a tune that she had made up, keeping herself entertained as she paced around the dark forest, illuminated by the glowing moon. “Sing… Me… To sleep~”

“Are you lost, little one?” A hoarse voice asked and the (hair colour) haired child turned around, only to spot a tall slender man staring down at her, both eyes with filled with a unique type of hunger that swirled and grew by the passing second. The man’s smile widened as (name) took a step forward. “Are you lost, mister?” She asked innocently and the man’s smile dropped slightly.

“The forest is very dangerous. You need to get out of here. Monsters are finding for big, big man like you to eat. It’s going to be midnight soon; they’ll be here soon.” (name) warned, pointing to an approaching shadow. The stranger turned around, noticing the long shadow that blanketed over both him and the young child before him.

…

“Now it’s _your_ turn!!” The Akuma shrieked in happiness as it dove for (name).

The girl sighed, “one after another. I’m too old to fear monsters.” She chided at the Akuma, activating her innocence. A pair of black ring pixeled itself around her ankles, tattooing itself into her skin as it spread out, turning her entire leg black, with a green circuit like designed. But, before (name) could do anything, the Akuma was blasted to smithereens, the culprit was a man in a black military-like outfit.

“Hello little one, mind if I ask for your name?”


End file.
